The fluid pressure regulator valves of this invention are classified in Class 137 Subclass 505.
These modular fluid pressure regulator valves provide moderate cost, rigid plastic composition valves suitable for controlling the outlet pressure of fluid flow streams in an industrial process or the like. The output fluid pressure of a process fluid stream can be simply regulated from 10-80 psi. The regulator valves have the same basic rigid plastic composition valve housing as taught, disclosed and claimed in the copending patent application of the same inventor as in this patent application.
Boxall discloses and claims a manually adjustable pressure regulator having a pair of resiliently interconnected pistons in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,947, issued Oct. 14, 1975. One of the interconnected pistons acts directly on a valve member which controls flow of a pressurized fluid. The valve has at least six stacked concentric chambers.
Satoh, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,800 issued Sept. 20, 1971, discloses and claims an automatic regulating valve in which the valve body is provided with a neck portion defining upper and lower surfaces receiving the same pressure. Adjusting plate means act on the valve body to maintain a specific pressure.
Umann, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,847 issued Mar. 14, 1967, discloses and claims a pressure regulating valve having plural flexible valve diaphragms.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,975 issued Jan. 24, 1956, Boals discloses and claims a fluid pressure reducing valve having a multiplicity of components and at least five concentric cylindrical stacked bores.